Captain Hook/Gallery
Images of Captain Hook. Animation and comics 280030 95d45319.jpg|Captain Hook with Peter Pan Captain-Hook-s-Shell-Collection-jake-and-the-never-land-pirates-20674804-800-450.jpg|Hook and Smee in Jake and the Never Land Pirates DonaldandHook.jpg|Captain Hook with Donald in House of Mouse Threevillains.png|Captain Hook With Jafar and Hades in Mickey s Magical Chrismas Snower in House of Mouse Image 0018.jpg|Captain Hook in Mickey's House of Villains peterpan-disneyscreencaps-4636.jpg|Captain Hook and Peter Pan Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-2328.jpg|Captain Hook and Mr. Smee Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-7973.jpg|Captain Hook batting Peter Pan 123921 0490023 pre.jpg|Captain Hook with Mr. Smee and the Octopus Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-8224.jpg|Captain Hook's defeat Peterpan2-disneyscreencaps com-6711.jpg|Captain Hook defeated again with his crew chase away by the octopus Peterpan2-disneyscreencaps com-2216.jpg|Captain Hook fighting the Octopus in Return to Neverland Peterpan2-disneyscreencaps com-2099.jpg|Captain Hook with Smee in Return to Neverland Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-4849.jpg|Captain Hook fighting the Crocodile Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-4896.jpg|Captain Hook and Tick-Tock the Crocodile Peterpan2-disneyscreencaps com-2237.jpg|Captain Hook visualized as a codfish by the Octopus Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-8167.jpg|Hook went to the Crocodile Char 37710 thumb.jpg|Captain Hook in Raw Toonage VkDvxHT3mCrRH8CIszSwwNNNJXw.jpg|Captain Hook with Tick-Tock Croc in Jake and the Never Land Pirates Peterpan2-disneyscreencaps com-3605.jpg|Captain Hook facepalm 6518.Corey 2D00 Burton 2D00 2.jpg|Captain hook and Mr Smee With Jake, Izzy, Cubby and Skully Captain-hook1.jpg|Captain Hook looking in his telescope Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-8169.jpg|Captain Hook were inside the Crocodile 26-mmpvisuals-17.jpg|Captain Hook's promotional poster for Disneyland Paris 133443962.jpg|Captain Hook and Jake in Winter Season Captain Hook.jpg|Captain Hook in the Peter Pan comic book adaptation Jake-and-the-neverland-pirates.jpg|Captain Hook and Jake Peterpan2-disneyscreencaps.com-4630.jpg|Captain Hook With Jane In Return to Never Land 126795 0042 ful.jpg|Hook Reunites With Peter Rtn-05.jpg Captain-Hook-and-Tinkerbell-peter-pan-6497219-464-352.jpg|Captain Hook with Tinkerbell peterpan66.gif Clipjune1012.gif peterpan72.gif peterpan38.gif peterpan37.gif Captain_Hook-1.png Captain_Hook-2.png Peter_Pan_Gang-1.png Peterpan2-disneyscreencaps.com-2029.jpg|Captain Hook Fighting with Peter Pan Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-8020.jpg Peterpan2-disneyscreencaps.com-6130.jpg|Captain Hook: is a Little Girl Jakepirates1.jpg|Hook and his crew with Jake and His Buddies Band small.JPG|Captain Hook Singing 1597072400.jpg Jakepirates1 (2).jpg|Captain Hook with Peter Pan, Mr. Smee, Jake, Izzy, Cubby and Skully Peterpan2-disneyscreencaps.com-6346.jpg|Hook Attacking Jane 12912-1-3-218.jpg 43036.jpg 139217279.jpg cap993preview.jpg|Captain Hook Looking Jane hooksme2.gif|Captain Hook and Mr. Smee peter2-4.gif Video games 61171120100605_024957_8_big.jpg|Hook and Terra in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep 61171120100107_230649_11_big.jpg|Captain Hook hold Tinker Bell and a stooting star in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Captain hook-kh.jpg|Captain Hook in Kingdom Hearts RoboHook.jpg|Captain Hook's robotic wasteland counterpart in a cutscene from Epic Mickey Pct2048 copy-4c31775a23.jpg|Captain Hook Solution-bbs-ventus-monde10-07.png|Captain Hook in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep kinect-disneyland-adventures.jpg|Captain Hook's meet and greet in Kinect Disneyland Adventures kinect-disneyland-adventures-e3-2011-screenshots.png.jpeg|Captain Hook's boss battle for Kinect Disneyland Adventures Hook Villain'sRevenge.png|Captain Hook in Disney's Villains' Revenge Disney-Universe hook bonusLG.jpg|The Captain Hook Cotume in Disney Universe Riku&GarfioKH.png|Captain Hook and Riku In Kingdom Hearts Solution-bbs-ventus-monde10-09.png|Captain Hook's defeat (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep) Char 58894 thumb.jpg Disney parks and other live appearances OldDisneylandPhotoOfHook.jpg|An early costumed version of Hook. 4104087713_e3c6c76241.jpg|Captain Hook in the Magic Kingdom show Dream Along with Mickey 4593423675_264a5d3553.jpg|Captain Hook topiary 3444697061_4e7e4924fd.jpg|Captain Hook with Smee at one of the Disney Parks 40705.jpg|Captain Hook and some other Disney Villains at one of the Disney Parks Obraz 297.jpg|Captain Hook and The Queen in the Magic Kingdom parade, SpectroMagic, in what is not their natural outfits 3767202749_ab7b8d3a68.jpg|Captain Hook in the Disney park ride Peter Pan's Flight pp05.jpg|Captain Hook with Mr. Smee in Peter Pan to the Rescue in Disneyland Paris 3316516295_4b3586b52b_b.jpg|Hook fighting Peter Pan at one of the Disney Parks 1019AW_643KP_4B_500w.jpg|Captain Hook and his Pirates on the Disney Cruise Line 1047084081_13521af56d.jpg|Captain Hook in Fantasmic! in the Disney Parks 4945338429_315d329ba3_m.jpg|Captain Hook with Mr. Smee and Wendy in One Man's Dream II at Tokyo Disneyland 4953326790_cc6c2ce2e1_m.jpg|Captain Hook in One Man's Dream II at Tokyo Disneyland 3372938082_bde138d131_m.jpg|Captain Hook in Disney on Ice 3372119781_e8d0a302aa_m.jpg|Captain Hook vs. Peter Pan in Disney on Ice 3017704660_694b93b78d_z.jpg|Captain Hook get eaten by the Crocodile in Disney on Ice 5563063849 16128b7423 z.jpg|Captain Hook in Disney Junior Live on Stage Disneyjr hook smee 2 500.jpg|Captain Hook with Smee in Disney Junior Live Merchandise Captain hook plush.jpg|Captain Hook plush Captain Hook with sword plush.jpg 6387047530039.jpg 0cbf 12.jpg $(KGrHqVHJC8E7y5+)EoIBO96DYZSJw~~60 3.jpg $(KGrHqJHJBYE8e5i)mF(BPKMC9Uhw!~~60 3.jpg $(KGrHqF,!mEE1FwHMCG3BNeZILDGo!~~0 12.jpg $(KGrHqJ,!hgE7j6BKhl0BO5nCl,ilg~~60 3.jpg !B7oyO0gCWk~$(KGrHqYOKo4Ey+jCzINcBM0)MeJC)Q~~ 3.jpg $(KGrHqZHJC!E7zBE+CK(BPG18K6!D!~~60 12.jpg $(KGrHqVHJ!0E7))OE+hVBPFjyJClig~~60 3.jpg $(KGrHqZHJBgE7)tnv!D3BPG)mEHrGw~~60 3.jpg $(KGrHqV,!lEE7scsZ5ZcBPI0o!SUDg~~60 12.jpg $(KGrHqJHJB!E8e782CmdBPLIMgkBGg~~60 3.jpg Disneyvillains10.jpg W5260-Jake-and-Never-Land-Pirates-Pirate-Packs-d-1.jpg Jake and the Never Land Pirates plushs.png Category:Character galleries Category:Peter Pan characters